Castle's Return
by CastleandBeckett4ever
Summary: Wrote this awhile ago but decided to post it on fanfiction. My first fanfic. One shot about Castle's return to the precinct. Rated M for the second chapter.
1. The Return

It was their first day back together since Castle had left with Gina for the Hamptons. Beckett had done her best to avoid him, making small talk only when necessary. Tension at the precinct was high. Her friends around her had all witnessed the heartbreak on Beckett's face as Castle walked away from her on his last day, locked in an embrace with his ex-wife. She meant to tell him everything; to apologize for being so oblivious to his feelings, to let him know how deeply she cared for him, how she didn't want him to leave. But she was too late. Beckett spent the rest of the summer haunted by thoughts of Castle and Gina's rekindled love. How would this affect the novel? Was this going to be the end of Nikki Heat? But Castle came back to her. Surely that had to mean something.

Their case was at a complete stalemate. There was a piece missing and no more progress could be made until they found it. Someone was lying… But who? Beckett packed up her things and got ready to head out. She wasn't getting any work done, and having Castle's summer looming over her shoulder was nothing but a distraction. She needed to go home and clear her mind. She needed an escape.

"Kate, where are you going?"

"Home." Beckett kept it short and simple. She was sure not to let down her walls for him again this time, not wanting to let him catch a glimpse of the pain she had gone through that last day together. Beckett was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve, and she realized she had made a big mistake opening herself up to Castle in the first place. A mistake which she would not make again.

"Wait! I'll come with you. I'm sure Alexis is worried about me anyways." Castle frantically rushed to grab his things and jogged to catch up with her at the elevator. They stepped into the elevator, standing together in silence. Castle sensed the hostility in Beckett's presence. He turned to look at her and saw something strange in her eyes; something he hadn't seen since he opened up her mother's case again. Not quite anger, but sadness. Quickly stepping forward, he stopped the elevator.

"What the HELL are you doing, Castle?"

"Kate, what is going on? You have barely spoken to me all day. Is everything okay? Did I do something? I thought you'd be happy to see this ruggedly handsome face after a whole summer…"

"Is everything a joke with you?"

"…Kate."

"I left him, Rick."

"What? Left who? What are you talking about?"

"Demming. Everything changed when you told me you were leaving. That's when I realized…. Nevermind. Let's just go. Please." Beckett reached for the emergency stop on the elevator. She needed to get out, and she needed to get now. The room was getting smaller. It was becoming harder to breathe. She had barely just begun to face the facts herself, she was not about to open herself to Castle again just to get hurt once more. Castle gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from running away from this conversation. Not letting go, he pleaded with her.

"When what, Kate? Tell me. I'm begging you, don't shut me out."

"That's when I realized… I cared for you too."

Castle's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly, begging for the right words to say. For once, he was speechless. Kate stared at him, searching his eyes for a response. His silence unnerved her and she instantly wanted to take back everything she had just spilled onto him.

"… But you're with Gina now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Castle hushed her mid-sentence, placing a finger to her lips. Still holding on to her wrist, pulled her in close. He gently caressed her cheek, looking her deep in the eyes. This was not the Beckett he knew. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so open. He felt a strong urge to protect her, though he knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Slowly, he lowered himself to her as they leaned their foreheads against each other, both hesitating slightly before softly brushing their lips together.

Kate broke away "…Castle. what are we-" he once again silenced her with a kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. Kate ran her fingers through his hair, urgently pulling him closer to her. Castle tightly locked his arms around her, kissing her forehead and breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair. "Oh, Kate…" He quietly murmured. They separated themselves once more, flipping the emergency switch of the elevator and continuing on their way down to the parking garage. Castle walked Kate to her car, resting his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek.

"If you want, we can go back to my place for a drink…" Kate said, though both knew the real reason she wanted Castle to come back. After ignoring each other's feelings for so long, it was finally time to stop denying their chemistry.

"Do I get to drive?"

"Hah! You're a funny, Castle. Anyone ever tell you that before?"

* * *

I realize this is not how his actual return went, but as I said, I wrote this awhile ago. R & R, but be gentle. It's my first and probably only fanfic.


	2. Can't Hide It Any Longer

As they entered her apartment, Beckett left the lights slightly dimmed. She made her way to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine for Castle and herself. They stood at her counter, quietly sipping the wine, each trying to think of something to say after what had just happened in the elevator. Castle inched toward Beckett, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss. As their passion escalated, he lifted her up onto the counter, kissing and playfully biting her up neck. Kate let out a slight giggle at the sensations of his tongue tickling and taunting her earlobe.

"…Bedroom," Kate sighed into Castle's ear. He pulled back in shock. After so long, was this finally happening? "Kate, are you sure? Do you really want this? I don't want you to regret this in the morning." Kate nodded, reaching down to find him in efforts to convey her desire. Castle groaned, lightly biting her shoulder as he pulled her close to his body. She wrapped her legs around his back as he carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

Castle threw Kate onto the bed, pinning her down with his body. Their hands explored each other's bodies, their tongues pleading for one another. He withdrew from her kisses, taking in deep breaths of much needed air but never breaking eye contact. He noticed a devilish smirk creep across Beckett's face. Before he had an opportunity to ask what she was thinking, she had flipped him onto his back. He sat up, coming to meet her; the gentle romance having been replaced with an aggressive, passionate desire for one another. Kate slid her hands under Castle's shirt and removed it from his body. He started to unbutton Kate's blouse, but she grew impatient. She ripped her shirt open, sending buttons scattering across the room. Castle tried to hide the shock on his face and Kate soon noticed his boyish grin return. "You know, I've had a dream like this before." Kate smiled back at him. She had fantasized about this so many times and now that she was finally laying in bed with Richard Castle, she couldn't wait any longer. "Just shut up and make love to me, Rick," she said as she began to rock her hips against his growing hardness.

Castle could barely contain himself any longer. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate and he had to have her now. He flipped her onto her back, sitting up slightly to remove his pants and sliding her panties down her legs, carelessly tossing them behind his back onto the floor. Kate pulled a condom out of her nightstand drawer and rolled it onto him. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan at the sensation of Beckett's hands sliding down his shaft. He leaned down to kiss her, lowering her onto her back and positioning himself above her with his hands on either side of her head. She slid her hands up and down his strong arms, admiring the defined muscles that she had not noticed before. They smiled at each other, Castle giving her one last passionate kiss. He could hear Kate's sharp intake of air as he slowly entered her, filling her all the way. It nearly drove him wild. He tried to pace himself and go slowly at first. This was Kate Beckett and he wanted this moment to be as romantic and intimate as possible. Soon after, Kate dug her hands into Castle's defined ass, pulling him deeper inside of her and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh god, Kate," he moaned. "Ohh, Rick… Harder!" Hearing her saying his name, begging for more sent him into a frenzy. He began to pound himself into her as they simultaneously let out a loud scream. Kate arched her back, curling her fingers into the sheets. Rick knew he was close and he wanted to bring her along with him. He reached down and began to stroke her in a spot that made her lose control with his final few thrusts and he was brought over the edge by the sensation of her walls fluttering against him as an orgasm flooded through her body.

In an effort to avoid collapsing on top of her, Rick rolled onto his back, pulling Kate along with him, hugging her tightly to his side. Kate welcomed his embrace, running her hands up and down his firm chest, entangling her legs with his as he rubbed gentle circles across her lower back.

"That was amazing," sighed Castle. Kate kissed his shoulder. "You have no idea." Castle turned on to his side, propping his head up on his elbow and admired the sight in front of him and pushed a strand of hair out of Kate's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, leaning into his palm that he had placed against her face and softly kissing his hand.

"You. You are amazing. I know it's soon but I… I love you, Kate," He softly stated as he searched her eyes for the fear he was expecting, half-waiting for her to get up and run. But she didn't. She leaned in and gave him a slow, lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Rick."

They kissed once again and Rick pulled Kate back on top of himself as their desire returned. They stared at each other for a moment; both in awe of the fact that they had finally gotten what they were waiting so long for. With that, they began their lovemaking all over again.


End file.
